The Lone Queen
by Bonnie1107
Summary: She had it all, the power, the money, the status, but she still wan't happy. She was all alone, perched on her throne.


_**The Lone Queen**_

_**AN: Hey it's me again, I don't know if I will develop this further into a full book but for now I'm just going to leave this as a one-shot.  
This has nothing to do with any of my other books that I am currently writing it's just one of those 'what if' books**_

* * *

She had always dreamed of it, the throne, not necessarily the throne itself but the power, the riches and the status that went along with it. Every night as a little Koopaling she would hold her brown teddy bear tight and dream of having everything she had ever wanted.

She had it now, all of it. Queen Wendy Koopa as she was now known the ruler of the Darklands but she still wasn't happy. She knew why, she couldn't fix it, she knew it was the cost of her family, for that was the only way she could become queen.

All of them, they were all gone, dead. She couldn't believe it, even now as she was perched on her throne. She missed them, every single one of them, they may of irritated her to no end but somehow, deep down, she did love and care for them.

She may have all of the diamonds and gold the Darklands had to offer but she knew that no matter what she did, no matter how much money or jewellery she had she could never get her family back.

Her guards always looked at her with sympathetic eyes, they tried to pretend they understood her, which they understood the loneliness and the pain she felt, but they'd never understand, not unless they lost their whole family, she wouldn't even listen to their words of sympathy and their sympathetic looks and stares would be ignored.

To her left on a small wooden table she kept a small picture, it was a picture of her and her seven brothers. She lifted the picture in its small silver-plated frame and looked at the picture; a small but saddened smile crossed her pick lips. Yeah, those were the days that she was at her happiest.

In her framed picture Ludwig and Larry were laughing at something, probably Lemmy who had just fallen off his ball, Morton was talking to Iggy who was actually listening. Junior was the only one actually smiling and posed in the way he should have been, Roy was growling angrily behind him for a reason she still couldn't remember and her, she was yelling at all her brothers for fooling around and not getting the picture done and over with.

She also missed her father too; she missed the way he would call her Kootie Pie and Princess and would do almost anything to make her smile.

They were all weird, well weird and crazy in their own special way, the castle always had some sort of chaos that made it loud and chaotic but now it was eerie and quite, the only noticeable sounds were the footsteps of the guards patrolling the castle.

Not much had happened in many years, well it wasn't really many years, only about five, but she was so used to the adventure and the excitement she had almost every day it felt like it had been many years.

She didn't have any problems with the Mario brothers anymore, she still didn't like them, actually she hated them but they decided to end their war after her father had died as she knew keeping up with the war was pointless and just a waste on their resources. She knew she had to move on, not for her, but for the sake of the Darklands.

So here she was, Queen, Queen of all the Darklands, she had everything she ever wanted, or that she thought she wanted. A gentle but firm knock came from the large wooden door, "Yes, who's there," she said loud and firm voice, she had learned how to sound strong and powerful from her father, even when she was breaking down inside.

"Don't worry your Majesty, it's only me," the old magikoopa said poking her head round the door, "Oh. Hello Kammy, what is it?" she said her voice returning to its normal tone. "Wendy, I am here to inform you that Queen Toadstool is present, you two are supposed to have a meeting about some new trading opportunities, correct?" Oh, didn't you know, Peach finally became queen two years ago, ever since they had both been trying to work together to heal the old wounds that the war had caused. "Oh, OK, tell her I'm on my way." Wendy said setting down her picture onto the table and getting up from her throne. "Yes, of course, I'll tell her now." Kammy said using her wand to transport herself out of sight.

As Wendy left to go to her meeting she looked back at the picture that lay in its fame, she missed them, she now knew that wasn't what she wanted, she couldn't change it though, as much as she wanted to she couldn't. She would still do anything to get them back. Anything.


End file.
